


All The Days of My Life

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Doubles, Established Relationship, Foursome, Jossed, M/M, Sad, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another mad scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Days of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Mirrors/Doubles
> 
> **Important Note** : Sad!fic is sad. If you only want to read the hot sex part, and not the sad part, don't read past the second ~~~~~~ marker. If you're concearned about reading at all, there's a plot summary with spoilers in the end notes.

This time, it was absolutely all Tony's fault. They were in the mop-up phase after the latest mad scientist had been subdued (talked down by Phil Coulson and then punched out by Natasha Romanov). Clint was on his way down from his perch, and Bruce and Tony were examining the... big shiny metal ball on a stick that the mad scientist had been assembling in the middle of Times Square when The Avengers interrupted him. 

Bruce, Phil, and Nat all heard Tony say,

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" and Phil and Nat had seen him reach out and flip a switch, but neither Nat nor Phil had been close enough to stop him. Bruce hadn't been fast enough. Everything had gotten very bright and glowy for a few seconds. Clint had had just enough time to think, 'Uh-oh,' before he passed out. He woke up when Bruce shook him by the shoulder, and sat up fast. Too fast. His head ached.

"OK, so that sucked," he said.

"I'll say," said a voice next to him that sounded suspiciously like his own. Clint turned his head and looked into a mirror. 

"Bruce, I must have hit my head when I passed out. I'm seeing things."

"Yeah, me too," said the 'other' him.

"Um," said Bruce, "I think we have a situation." Bruce pointed at where two Phil Coulsons were brushing dust off their suits and two Natasha Romanovs were looking warily at each other and two Tony Starks were making excuses.

"I think I'd much rather have been hit on the head," both Clints said simultaneously, and then watched as two Phil Coulsons walked over and looked from one to the other before asking, simultaneously, 

"Are you OK?"

"Um, I guess?" said Clint.

"Fine," said the other Clint.

"Huh. Different responses. That's interesting," said Bruce. "I'm guessing we should get everyone back to the Tower, and bring that thing with us," he waved a hand towards the big shiny metal ball on a stick. "So that we can figure out how it works, and how to... um... undo whatever it did."

~~~~~

Two Phil Coulsons walked into their suite at Stark Tower, pulling their ties loose with identical gestures, and agreeing with each other that there was no point in hoping that eventually Tony Stark would learn not to push every shiny button he saw. There was a moment of confusion when they both tried to hang their jackets over the same chair, but Phil1 stepped graciously aside and pulled out a second chair. Phil2 nodded, and was the first to notice the two black t-shirts draped over the back of the sofa. Phil1 cocked his head and indicated, with a flick of his eyes, the noise coming from the bedroom.

"Clint?" Phil2 called.

"In here," came a chorus of two voices, both of them sounding slightly breathless.

Phil1 followed Phil2 into the bedroom, and almost bumped into his back when he stopped abruptly at the sight of two naked Clint Bartons, facing each other with their hands on each other's hard dicks. Both Phil Coulsons swallowed.

Two blond heads turned and two pairs of gray-green eyes glistened.

"You've got to try this. It's the best," said one of the Clints. The other just moaned. 

Phil1 rolled his eyes, and then looked at Phil2 who had a small, sad smile on his face. He gave Phil1 a significant look. Phil1 gave him a small nod back and said,

"Not sure it could be better than the visual I'm getting."

"Pretty sure it couldn't," agreed Phil2.

"Think you're wrong about that Phil," said Clint2, "but why don't you join us and find out?"

"They'll never go for it," said Clint1, reaching up with his free hand to brush his fingers across Clint2's nipple. 

"That's where you're wrong," said Phil2, who was already unbuttoning his shirt. 

The two Phils got naked and pressed up against their respective Clints (they could tell; they had no idea how, they just knew they could) chest to naked back, sliding hands up stomachs and chests to play with nipples. Both Clints moaned, but Clint2 said,

"Don't want to come yet. C'mon, bed everyone," and started tugging his Phil and Clint1 towards the bed.

"Will it hold the weight of all four of us?" asked Phil1.

"Tony Stark installed it," said Phil2.

"Point."

Four full-grown men in a king-sized bed was a bit of a tangle, but a very enjoyable one. They spent the first few minutes groping and being groped by many pairs of eager hands. Kissing and being kissed, licked, sucked, and bitten. Then they started to take turns focusing on each other, one at a time, so that first Clint2 was the recipient of six touching, groping, stroking, squeezing hands and three eager mouths, three hot wet tongues. When he'd been reduced to a quivering mess, he pulled Phil2 down on top of him and then nodded at Clint1 and Phil1 above them,

"Go for it." Phil1 began immediately to stroke Phil2's balls from behind, realizing, as the two Clints had earlier, how spectacularly good it would be to be touched by a hand that knew your body perfectly, knew exactly what felt completely amazing, but that wasn't your own. 

They played with each other for what seemed like ages, until they were all sweat-slick and breathing heavily and hot and hard and wanting. 

"So, how do we do this?" asked Clint1 as he reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube. 

Phil1 squeezed his arm where he was rubbing his bicep and said,

"Daisy chain. You on your back, him," he laid a hand very briefly on Phil2's cheek, "fucking you. Clint2 behind him, fucking him, and being fucked by me." Clint1 looked at Phil1 in surprise, not having expected him to be this on board with the four of them having sex with each other. He got another squeeze, and knew it meant that there was something going on. The 'copies' were on the inside of the chain, he realized, and figured that that was probably significant. 

"Sounds great," Clint1 said and flipped open the bottle of lube and passed it around. It was hot and slick and sticky and occasionally a little awkward as someone needed a place to put an elbow or a knee. There were giggles and kisses and soft swears. Then there were moans and gasps as fingers probed and stretched. Then more giggles as everyone maneuvered into position. 

Clint1 stuck a pillow under his hips and leaned his head and shoulders against the headboard. He pulled Phil2 in for a kiss. It was Phil, but it wasn't his Phil. He still had no idea how he knew that, and it was a little weird and very hot. Watching his Phil kissing the side of Clint2's neck at the same time was warm and sweet and wonderful.

"Want you," Clint1 said to Phil2.

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

"OK." Phil2 slid home, and both Clint2 and Phil1 looked up to watch Clint's face as he did.

"I love seeing that," said Phil1.

"Yeah, I can see why," said Clint2. 

"Your turn," Phil1 said, urging him into position behind Phil2. Clint2 put his hands on his Phil's shoulders. 

"You OK?"

"I'm great."

"You want this?"

"Yes."

"OK." 

Clint2 slid in and Phil2 started to gasp and swear and moan.

"Oh fuck that's good. Fuck. That's... just so... oh fuck..." Clint2 smiled and stroked his back and then leaned over to kiss it. Phil1 put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Go for it." 

Phil1 eased in slowly until his hips were snug against Clint2's butt.

"Fuck. That's... fuck." 

"Somebody needs to start moving," said Phil2, "but I'm not sure I can."

"That'd be you," Phil1 said, dropping a kiss on Clint2's shoulder. "You set the pace, everyone else just matches up to your rhythm. OK?"

"Sure. Yeah. Fuck. Yeah." Clint2 gave an experimental little thrust of his hips and moaned again. 

Phil1 reached out for Clint1's hands and held them tightly as Clint2 started to move, thrusting forward into Phil2, which pushed him into Clint1, and then pulling back, and fucking himself on Phil1's dick. Clint2 moved faster, fucking harder, losing himself in the overwhelming sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time. 

"Yes. God, yes. I'm close. I'm close. Make me come, Clint. Fuck me, make me come," said Phil2, as he was being driven into Clint1. Phil1 grasped Clint1's hands harder. Phil2 started to come, and a few seconds later, Clint2 followed, gasping and shaking through the aftershocks. 

Phil1 slipped out, and gently encouraged Clint2 to do the same. Clint2 flopped over onto the bed and pulled at Phil2, who levered himself off Clint1 and asked,

"Do you want me to..." But Clint1 was already pulling Phil1, who hadn't come and was still hard, on top of him. Phil1 slid in and kissed his Clint fiercely hard, and then started to fuck him, wrapping his arms around his Clint, bending him in half, and biting his neck. Clint came from the friction of an achingly hard dick trapped between two sets of sweaty abs, and Phil came a moment later and collapsed on top of him. 

As soon as he had enough breath, Clint1 stroked his Phil's cheek and asked,

"What's going on, Phil?"

Phil sighed, and looked over at where Phil2 and Clint2 were lying cuddled next to them, Phil2 holding his Clint possessively and stroking his chest.

"Yeah, Phil, what's up?"

Phil2 sighed.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Phil1 asked.

"No," said Phil2.

"Tell me what?" asked Clint2.

Phil2 leaned in and kissed his Clint softly and then looked into his eyes and said, "We're dying."

"What?" both Clints said, and Clint1 struggled to sit up, but his Phil held him tightly.

"The... our cells are copies of theirs. They aren't prefect copies. Like a photocopy, it's a little degraded, a little flawed. Our cells are all a little flawed. We're... we're going to die."

"How... how long have we got?"

"A couple of days, three at the most."

"I see. How?"

"We'll feel old, slow, tired. Then our organs will fail."

"Sounds like it's gonna suck."

"Pretty much."

"There's nothing?" Clint1 asked, looking from Clint2 and Phil2 who were clutching at each other desperately, to his Phil, who watched with sad eyes.

"Bruce has been working on it non-stop since it happened, there's... there's nothing anybody can do, every single cell is... broken."

"I... I need to go see Nat. She doesn't have anybody..." Clint1 trailed off. 

"Of course. Do you want me to come?" Phil1 asked. Clint1 looked at Clint2 and Phil2, still wrapped tightly in each other's arms. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be good."

~~~~~

A lot of fast talking and loud arguing between Phil1 and Nick Fury concluded in the four copies being allowed to stay at the Tower rather than being shipped off to SHIELD medical. The next two days were hard, as Phil1 and Clint1 watched the copies of themselves grow increasingly disabled and frail. Finally, when it was clear they wouldn't last much longer, Phil1 sat them all down and said,

"Tell me what you want, and I'll make it happen. We'll make it happen. Anything."

Phil2 turned to his Clint,

"Clint? What do you want?"

"Just... just to stay here, at home, with you. Until the end. That's all."

Phil2 nodded, and looked at Phil1.

"Of course."

Clint1 and Phil1 helped them into the bedroom and got them settled comfortably, helping them to lie cuddled close with their arms around each other and then tucking the blankets around them. 

"Would you rather we stay or leave?" Phil1 asked around the lump in his throat.

"Can't ask you to stay, not fair," Phil2 said between wheezing breaths.

"You can ask us anything, you know that," Clint1 said, he could see the tears glistening in his Phil's eyes, and reached for his hand, then pulled him over to sit on the edge of the bed together.

"Phil, I'm scared," said Clint2 in a thin voice.

"Shh. It's OK. I'm right here. I've done this before, remember?" Phil2 said, stroking his Clint's hair gently. "It'll be OK. I promise. It'll be fine." 

Phil1 turned his head into his Clint's shoulder with a sob. Clint held him tightly and stroked his back.

"It's OK," he murmured softly into Phil's ear, "It's OK." He rubbed Phil's back and held him for another minute, and then said, "They're gone."

Phil pulled himself together enough to lift his head and look at the two silent, motionless figures in the bed, and then up at Clint.

"Why... why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm happy for them."

"I don't understand."

"They got to die together, in each other's arms. We won't get that, Phil. Either I'll get killed on a mission or you'll go before me, either way, one of us is going to get left behind, and that's going to hurt more than anything. Believe me, I've been through it once already..."

Phil clutched at him.

"I don't want to lose you."

"I know. I don't want to lose you either, Phil. I love you."

"I love you too."

And they held each other for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Plot summary with spoilers** : The Avengers get hit with a mad scientist's ray that makes identical copies of each member of the team except Bruce. Clint and Phil and Clint and Phil have sex. The copies are unstable at a cellular level, and it can't be fixed. They die. The original Clint and Phil are fine.
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
